


How we met

by Applecheese7



Series: College Louis and Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Flashbacks, Frat Boy Harry, M/M, Older Harry, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applecheese7/pseuds/Applecheese7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets injured and remember the first time and first date he and Harry ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How we met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmeliaPond1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPond1/gifts).



“Hey babe,” a voice whispered in Louis’ ear as two arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned back into the sweaty, solid chest as runners ran past the finish line.

Today Louis was out supporting the people who were participating in the school’s annual triathlon which featured the fraternities, sororities, and different athletes racing to see which group was better. 

Ever since Harry had become a frat boy he had always participated and this year, a lot was riding on his shoulder considering the school only had one frat and one sorority house and so many athletes. Not to mention he was the president of the frat house and the leaders of the houses and captains of the sport have to get within the top 10 of the 500 students who run.

“Good job, I knew with all that training you could get in first.” Louis said as he turned in Harry’s arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“No thanks to my couch potato boyfriend who wouldn’t join me while I trained for this,” Harry said as one of his hands wandered lower and rest just above Louis’ ass.

“Watch the hands!” Louis warned Harry as he tried to get out of his arms.

“You know I can never resist such a lovely piece of work and stop trying to leave, you know you aren’t as strong as me,” Harry said as he tightened his hold on Louis and gave the top of his head a kiss.

“I know but I can still try.” Louis said as he stopped struggling and snuggled in closer to Harry, even though Harry was really sweaty and it was semi-disgusting.

“Let’s go back to my room and celebrate my win,” Harry said as he gave Louis one more kiss on his head before he let go of him. 

He interlocked their fingers and they began the trek back to Harry’s frat house.

While they were walking Louis let go of Harrys hand and they raced back to Harry’s dorm. Harry decided to throw their race a little so that he could make sure his baby was alright. 

About half-way through the race Louis had to stop by a tree so Harry stood next to him as Louis as he waited for him to catch his breath.

“How are you not wheezing?” Louis managed to question Harry as he tried to regain his breath.

“Well I just trained for a triathlon, not the record for most hours spent in front of a TV,” Harry joked as he rubbed a hand on Louis’ back. “Raise your arms above your head, it helps.” 

After Louis regained his breath, he gave Harry a look that said if he was forced to run he would kill him. 

So both of them walked to Harry’s dorm, but halfway there someone ran into Louis.

As the person ran into Louis it caused him to lose his balance and fall. As his head hit the cement he heard a loud cracking sound and his head began to feel wet.

“Louis!” Harry yelled as he went down to his knees and check on Louis.

He saw that blood was rushing out of a wound on his head and he wasn’t responding. He heard voiced around him and the sound of an ambulance in the distant but all he could see was Louis.

Louis opened his eyes but there were black dots in his eyes. He saw Harry and saw his mouth was moving but he couldn’t hear anything over the ringing in his ears. His vision started to fade and the last thing he saw was Harry’s face full of fear and worry.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis woke with a start and looked around his room. He looked at his alarm clock and let out a loud groan. 

It was an hour before he was supposed to wake up and he knew he would never be able to fall asleep after waking up.

He threw his covers off himself and sat up and got out of the bed. He walked over to his closet and got his uniform out and set it on his bed. He grabbed his bag of toiletries and went to go take a shower. 

After he was done with his shower he walked back to his room and looked at the clock. He currently had an hour and a half until his bus would get here. He slowly got dressed and wasted a few minutes putting his new laces into his sneakers.

After that he looked at the clock and saw he had 30 minutes before the bus would get here. He grabbed his backpack and walked downstairs. 

He walked into the kitchen and set his bag on the table. He stood there for a few seconds before he walked back upstairs and grabbed his phone from its charger, his iPod from the iHome, and his headphones from where he threw them on the nightstand.

He walked back downstairs and set his electronics on the table. He walked to the cabinet and got out a bowl and took a spoon out of the drawer. He set them on the table and got his cereal out of the pantry and got the milk out of the fridge.

He poured the coco pops into his bowl and then poured the milk in. Because pouring the milk first means you’re weird and it’s just wrong to pour the milk in first.

Once he finished breakfast he put the dish in the dishwasher and looked at the time. He currently had 8 minutes to pack his lunch and get to the bus. He quickly grabbed a lunch bag and put all his pre-made foods into the bag and grabbed his backpack.

He raced to get to the bus stop, which took 5 minutes to get there. He arrived there just to see the bus arrive at the stop.

He quickly got on and sat in the seat directly behind the driver. He didn’t have any friends on the bus so he usually sat behind the driver. Sometimes he would dare to sit farther back but he was scared of the seniors hurting him.

Once the bus arrived at school he shot out of his seat and quickly left the bus and walked over to where his friends were. They spent the rest of the time until the bell quizzing each other on vocab for the biology test they would be taking later.

As soon as the bell rang the each took off to go either visit their lockers or to go to class. Louis walked with Miranda, a girl in his group who was in his first period class.

“Are you ready for the bio test later today?” Miranda asked as they made their way through the obstacle that they call a school hall.

“Yeah but I’m worried because the teacher won’t grade me fairly and I’m worried that she might fail me when I’m getting the same answers as you but a different grade.” Louis said as he gripped his bag tightly as they walked between two groups.

“Do you want me to help you prove you’re being graded wrongly?” Miranda asked as they arrived outside of their first class. 

“No. But if it continues I’m gonna tell my councilor and hopefully get out of the class. And then can I borrow your homework to prove the mis-grading?” Louis asked as they sat down in their seats right next to each other.

“Yeah and if you need anything you can always ask me.” Miranda said giving him a bright smile before she turned to the front of the room and took out her notebook to write down her answer to the prompt their English teacher put up.

Louis did the same and spent the rest of the class with his bio book in his lap trying to study what he could. It’s not like his teach cared, as long as he got good grades he could do whatever he wants in the class. And it’s not like he is the only one who wasn’t paying attention. One girl was sitting at her desk with her phone on her desk while she was texting all her friends.

After this class he left Miranda and walked into his Bio class and took a seat at one of the lab stations near the back of the room. His class was made of a mixture of regular Bio students and AP Bio students. The Bio students were made of a mixture of Freshman students and Sophomores who failed Bio last year. The AP Bio students were made of Juniors and Seniors.

Due to the teacher’s brilliant idea the regular Bio students at each table sat next to an AP Bio student even though each was being taught different things at the same time. It was a very confusing class at the start but all of them are used to it by now.

The girl who sat next to Louis was the head cheerleader who thought she was all-that. She had an amazing body (Louis had to admit it was good even though he is gay) and she had the dream guy. Although Louis didn’t care much for the captain of the school’s soccer team he still made an effort not to embarrass himself in front of him, because you shouldn’t embarrass yourself in front of hot guys. 

As soon as everyone was in their seats the teacher passed out the correct tests to each of the students. The schedule was made so that the AP and regular students took their tests on the same day and the combination of AP and regular students made sure you couldn’t cheat off your neighbor. 

As soon as Louis go this test he went to the last page and did the matching of vocabulary and then went back to the first questions and used his already answered vocab to help him get the correct answers in the rest of the test. He learned this in his history class because if you know the vocab and what the word does then you can basically answer any question on the test.

He finished in record breaking time, thanks to all the studying he did, but he didn’t go and turn his homework in because he didn’t want to be the first one to turn it in. He fears by turning it in first people will look at him like he failed and didn’t know what he was doing. And as soon as that fear was placed in his mind he went through the rest of the test to make sure he got everything right. 

He heard a chair move and looked up as some girl in regular Bio turned in her test so he got up and made sure his name was on his test and turn it in. He learned earlier in the year that if you don’t have your name on things you lose points off your grade for no name, which makes sense but is a stupid policy.

Once he sat back down he took out his journal, not a diary, and started to write down how his day is. He figures once he finally meets the person he is destined to be with he could show them this journal and show them how much they affected his life. 

Once the bell rang he shot out of his seat but the teacher told him to stay back just as he was about to exit.

“Now Louis my dear, if you get below a 70% on this test I have to sign you up for peer tutoring and if you start to fail that I have no choice but to tutor you myself.” The teacher said as she gave a semi-creepy smile. The kind you see adults give children that they have inappropriate thoughts about, yeah that one.

Louis nodded yes and she told him he could leave. He quickly high-tailed it out of there and walked to his locker. He felt creeped out by her smile and worried if it came to tutoring with her, alone with her for that matter.

Louis shook off the shiver and got his lunch out of his locker and went to the cafeteria. 

Louis didn’t think much of her threat because he spent his lunch comparing the answers he put on the test and the ones in the book and found he could only have missed 2 of the 89 on the test. But when he arrived in class two days later he was in for the shock of his life.

“What do you mean I got a 40% on the test? I know I got more right than that.” Louis said as he held his test in his hand with a giant F written on the top of it. 

He flipped through the pages and saw clearly correct questions marked wrong. He was pissed to say the least but at this moment there was nothing he could do.

“You gave me no choice Louis I have to give you a peer tutor. I assigned Harry Styles to be your tutor for two weeks. And if in two weeks your grades aren’t brought up, then I will be forced to tutor you myself.” The teacher said with a wave of her hand basically dismissing him back to his seat. 

Today was a quiet work day and Louis couldn’t appreciate it more. This would give him time to check his answers with another student and then write about his aggression in his journal.

As soon as he sat down he heard the empty chair next to him squeak as someone sat down where his lab mate should be sitting.

“So you’re Louis Tomlinson, right?” a deep voiced questioned him from the previously empty chair. 

Louis looked over and right then he swears he felt his future flash before his eyes. He saw this boy holding his hand while they went on a walk, him holding a small child that looked exactly like the other boy, and him walking up the aisle to go marry this other boy.

“Are you all right?” the voice asked again trying to get Louis’ attention. Louis realized he was staring at the boy and that he didn’t respond to him.

“What? Oh, yeah I’m fine just thinking about stuff. Oh and I am Louis Tomlinson in case you were wondering.” Louis said holding out his hand to shake the other boy’s hand.

“Good, my name is Harry Styles and I’m going to be your tutor for two weeks.” He said as he shook Louis’ hand.

Louis gawked at the fact his hand was so much bigger than Louis’ and he imagined what the fingers would feel like inside him. He almost came at the thought of these giant fingers tucked inside of him.

“Good,” Louis said while trying not to draw attention to the fact he was getting hard by thoughts of his tutor. God forbid he pulls a bang your tutor cliché.

“So I plan on being proactive in tutoring you by going over what you got wrong in previous assignments and helping you with your current homework. So why don’t you show me your homework and we can work on it together.” Harry said as he looked at the paper Louis had out.

“Well I did the work last night so I could basically have a study hall but I guess you could help me make sure I have everything right.” Louis said as he turned the paper so it was on the front page.

Harry picked up the paper and looked over all the questions and flipped it over and set it back on the table.

“I don’t see how you’re failing the play considering you have every question right and your answers show more than just basic answers like yes and no but also meaning. I don’t see how you’re failing. Could I see your previous homework, if you have any of them?” Harry asked looking at Louis.

Louis took out all the previous homework he had in his binder and handed the pile of homework to Harry. He spent 20 minutes going through all them and once he was done he set them on the desk and sat there a few minutes. 

After what seemed like hours he stood up from the seat and walked up to the teacher. After a minute he got what looked like Louis’ tests and he sat back down and went through them all. After a few minutes he stood back up and returned the tests and sat back to Louis and turned towards him.

“I looked over anything and there should be no reason you should have anything lower than an A. I looked at all your homework and saw many questions marked wrong that should be right and many answers on your test marked wrong that are obviously right. I don’t want to accuse the teacher of not grading you correctly but something is definitely wrong with your grading.” Harry said while staring at Louis.

Louis sat back a little and thought about what Harry just said. He realized he wasn’t crazy and that the teacher had been grading his answers incorrectly and that it was not his fault. But he didn’t know how to bring up that he had suspicions about the grading being incorrect.

“I think me and you should go down to the councilor and show them the homework and the correct answers and say that she has been grading you unfairly and wrongly and hopefully we can get your grade up.” Harry said as he patted Louis on the shoulder and walked back to his seat to grab his bag and other stuff and moved it to where he was sitting next to Louis.

For the rest of the class they spent it talking about how they would tell Louis’ councilor and what they want done. Finally they decided that they should just ask if his stuff could be looked over and reentered by another teacher so the correct grades were in the system.

Once the bell rang Harry and Louis walked out of the classroom and down to the councilor’s office. They requested to see Louis’ councilor right away. But once they learned he was busy they asked if there was another councilor they could speak to that could help him and they got Harry’s councilor.

As soon as they sat down she offered the boys cookies and they both denied to have any and got right in to what they wanted to talk about.

She sat there and asked questions every-so-often to get more details but spent most of the time being silent and letting them show her proof and stuff. When she asked if they could proves these answers weren’t actually wrong Louis asked to be dismissed to go grab his friend’s homework to show it was graded wrong.

He quickly ran to the lunchroom and found his table that he normally sat at. He saw Miranda was just sitting down and he ran up to her. He tried to explain to the best of his panting abilities what he needed and she quickly gave him her homework and he gave her a quick nod before he raced back to the councilor’s office. 

Once he got there he knocked and waited for her to say he could come back in because she and Harry could have been talking about something he should not hear.

“Did you get what you needed?” she asked as he walked back into the office.

He just nodded and handed her Miranda’s homework and she looked over both his and her answers and then they showed her what the book said as she set everything down and stared at two boys. 

“When you two came in here saying a teacher was miss grading one of you I thought it was like one question on a piece of homework not a whole bunch of homework and apparently tests too. I know you boys probably want animosity right now but sadly I have to tell the superintendent of the schools and the school board so they can deal with the teacher.” She said as she rubbed at her temples, almost as if she was trying to relax the headache she was having. “So I’m going to call in the superintendent and we are all going to have a chat about all of this. Now Harry, will you be able to go get Louis’ tests from your teacher to prove those were graded falsely?” 

“I can because I was assigned to be his tutor, I’ll go get them.” He said as he got up from his chair and went to their Biology class.

And so for the rest of the day they spent in the office of Harry’s councilor’s office and then in the main conference room with all of the school board and other high up officials so they could deal with this so that the school wasn’t made to look bad. As soon as a game plan was hatched the boys were allowed to go home and now all the rest of the deal laid in the hands of the adults.

As soon as they were out of the conference room they both walked to Louis’ locker. Even though school was still in session they decided to let the boys leave school early while they handled all of this and also because they didn’t want any part of the plan to be told to the teachers until it was over.

“So, since we missed our lunches and the snack food their offered us didn’t cover anything of what a teenager should eat. Do you want to join me in picking something up to eat?” Harry asked as he leaned on the locker next to Louis; while he got stuff out of his own locker.

“Yeah, sure. Where are we gonna get food at?” Louis asked as he closed his locker and put his bag on.

“I was thinking Mama Lou’s on Main Street because I know the owner there who gives my friends and I free smoothies whenever we go there.” Harry said as they went by his locker so he could grab his stuff.

Louis agreed so they walked outside and went to Harry’s car. Once they were in the car Harry lowered all the windows and turned the radio on to some hit station that played the same songs every hour. Louis took out his phone and tried his best to text his mom everything so when she received the call from his school she wouldn’t be worried.

Sadly that didn’t work much for him so he turned the GPS on his phone off and then turned his phone off. He didn’t want his worrying mom to interrupt his time with this Adonis of a boy. And he knew he would be in trouble later but at least he could go happily after having gone to lunch with this boy.

And he might get a kiss out of it.

Once they arrived at Mama Lou’s they saw it was basically dead and went and sat at the counter. The place was built like a 1950’s American Dinner and it had the menu to match with god worthy shakes that made you actually believe you were in the 1950s.

At least that is what the menus said when the boys picked them up. Harry really didn’t need to, considering he already knew what he was getting, but he did it because he didn’t want Louis to be the only one holding up the menu.

“Uncle Hazzy!” a little voice yelled from behind the boys.

They both turned around to see a little girl who was about as tall as the stools running to where they were sitting. Harry got out of his seat and crouched down on the ground seconds before the little body came crashing into him. He stood up with the girl still in his arms and turned to Louis.

“Louis, I would like you to meet my goddaughter Lux, Lux meet Louis.” Harry said as he introduced the two of them.

“Hello.” The little girl in Harry’s arms said as she hid her head in Harry’s neck.

“Well hello Princess.” Louis said as he got out of his seat and stood in front of Harry and petted Lux’s hair.

“Would you like to join us Luxxy?” Louis asked as he continued to pet her hair.

Lux looked at Harry and saw him nodding so she gave Louis a shy nod, which he returned with a smile.

The boys sat back in their seats with the little girl in Harry’s lap as a waitress came up to their table.

“Hello and welcome to Mama Lou’s,” the waitress said as she looked at the boys. After she got a look at Harry as sort of gleam appeared in her eyes. She turned her body more toward Harry and asked him, “What would you like to drink?”

“I’ll have a strawberry milkshake and this little girl would like Lux’s special milk, what do you want Lou?” Harry said as he paid no attention to the waitress and gave his attention all to Louis and Lux.

“I’ll have an M&M shake.” He said as he looked at the waitress, not paying attention to Harry’s stare.

“I’ll go get them,” The girl said a little sourly as she went to put in their order.

“How do you know the owners?” Louis asked finally looking at Harry. He saw that he had a fond sort of gleam in his eyes.

“I’ve known them for years, since I was five and this little girl is their daughter and my goddaughter.” Harry said as he gave Lux the crayons and let her color the coloring sheet.

“Cool.” Louis said. 

Before the silence could get awkward the waitress appeared with their shakes and asked them what they would like to eat. She still looked at Harry like he was her last meal but he still didn’t give her the time of day other than when handing her his menu.

Once she had gotten their orders she left with a sigh. She realized that she wouldn’t be giving her number to him and expecting a call with the way he was staring at the other boy so she gave up. She placed their order and decided to cut her losses and just settle for staring at the boy from the waitress area.

“What are you boys doing here?” a voice yelled from across the room.

Harry and Louis looked up and Lux shot out of Harry’s lap and raced across the room into the woman who yelled at them arms. She picked the little girl up and walked over to them.

“Would you believe me if I said I ditched with this little cutie for some shakes?” Harry asked as he pointedly picked his shake up and took a sip.

“I know you and I know no amount of your pick lines could this little sunshine out of school, now tell me why you are really here?” she said.

Harry gave her a look and she gave him back an equal one but decided not to question him and leave him with Louis. She grabbed Lux’s coloring stuff and her milk and walked into the manager’s office with the girl in her arms.

“That would be Lou.” Harry said.

Once the waitress gave the boys their food they began to eat and talk. They realized they both wanted to go to the same college once they graduate and they also seemed to have a lot in common. By the end of their meal they seemed to act as if they had been friends for years and not just a few hours.

Once Harry paid for the meal, After Louis argued but lost the battle of paying, they both walked back to Harry’s car while Louis turned his phone back on. He saw he had 15 voice mails and about a hundred texts from his mother and a few from his friends at school. He went through the texts from his mom and saw she was at home and he was most definitely grounded.

“Could you drive me home, my mom might be a little mad at me right now.” Louis said as he buckled into the car.

“Yeah.”

The car ride to Louis’ house was filled with silence but it wasn’t a bad kind. It was the kind where it seemed to wrap you up like a blanket and make you feel safe.

Once they arrived at Louis’ house he made to get out of the car but Harry grabbed his arm at the last second. Before Louis could question him he felt Harry’s lips on his. Once he got over the shock of being kissed he returned the kiss eagerly. 

They spent a good five minutes kissing while Louis’ hand was still on the door from when he was getting out. Once they broke apart they spent a few seconds looking back into each other’s eyes.

“Would this be a bad time to ask you on a second date and if you want to be my boyfriend?” Harry asked breathlessly.

Louis let out a giggle and nodded.

“I would love to go on a second date and would also love to be your boyfriend.” Louis said as he smiled.

“Good now I need you to please wake up.” Harry said while looking sad.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis slowly opened his eyes and saw a pale white ceiling above him.

“Louis?” a voice asked to his right.

He looked over and saw Harry was sitting in a chair to the side of his bed and was gripping his hand.

“How are you feeling baby?” Harry asked standing up and brushing some of the hair on Louis’ forehead.

“Fine, what happened?” Louis asked trying to sit up. Harry reached out and slowly helped Louis sit up.

“We were walking and someone ran into you and you hit your head and had to get some staples put in your head.” Harry said as he gently brushed Louis’ head.

“Weird. I don’t remember anything past you winning the triathlon. But I did just dream of when we first met and what later turned into our first date at Lou’s place.” Louis said looking into Harry’s eyes.

“That was a good day, and I’m so glad you are okay.” Harry said kissing Louis on the forehead as the doctor walked in.

Louis was fine and only had to have the staples in his head for a few weeks. The boy who ran into Louis apologized and his family made him pay for Louis’ hospital bill. And Harry a few weeks later took Louis on a trip to Mama Lou’s to recreate their first date, except this time it didn’t take so long for them to kiss.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing the first time Louis went into his baby headspace but don't expect it withing the next week or so. Maybe in a month but somewhat soon.
> 
> Comment about what you thought of it.


End file.
